Layla
by CharmedSuperGirl
Summary: Prue and Cole fic with a teenage daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo :) Me again with a new fic :) So my story is kinda charmed, Prue and Cole are a couple, and they are both successful actors, and have a child, well kinda. You'll know once you read it :)**

_"So my story is a strange one, I'm the daughter of Prue and Cole Turner, and if you don't know who they are, well I'll explain. They are both two of the most famous actors in America, there's not many people across the globe who haven't seen them in films or on tv. To me, they're just my parents, I don't see what the big deal is. We live in San Fransisco, just in an apartment, although my parents have a lot of money, they like to live more of a simple life. This never use to be my life, its still surreal to me when i think about it sometimes. When I said I was their daughter, I suppose I wasn't entirely truthful, see I'm adopted, and well this is my story"_

The sounds of the womans voice rang through her ears, before she felt a hard slap.

"Get up you lazy little brat, the house needs cleaning!" the woman said.

The young girl got out of bed, she must only have been about 8. Her hair was long and black, it was in a tangle and greasy. The clothes on her back were barely clothes, more rags than anything else. The room she was in was tiny, it was enough to fit a bed in. It was an unusual room for a young girl such as herself to have, there were no toys, no pink, and especially, no mess. She rubbed her eyes and made her way along the short hallway to the kitchen and started on the dishes, then the floor, the counters, every inch of the kitchen really, when she was finished it was spotless. She moved on to the living room, then the bathroom, till eventually she was done. She knocked on the womans bedroom door before she was barked at to enter.

"The housework is finished" she said, not daring to lift her head.

The woman threw clothes at her: "Go get showered and changed into these, the social workers will be checking up on you, and you better keep your mouth shut, or you know what you'll get!"

The young girl nodded her head : "Yes ma'am" she said as she picked up the clothes and left the room.

She done as she was told, then went back to bedroom. She knew what a visit from the social worker meant, lying profusely, telling them that the vile woman she lived with was great, that they got on brilliant, that she was treated right. But she wasn't. She went into the closet and emptied the toys around the bedroom, making it look like the room was played in, it was the only time she got play with what was there.

_"So in case you have'nt already figured it out, the young girl is me. The vile woman thats mentioned, well that was Mrs Grindall, my foster mother. She was a mother of no sort, and was only in it for the money, I was her first foster child, lucky me! My string of bad luck never seemed to end. At age 4 my parents died in a car crash, I can't even remember them. My Grams got custody of me, but at age 6 my Grams got put into a home due to a bad stroke, so she could no longer take care of me. I was then put into a childrens home, I was there until about 4 months ago, then that witch of a woman became my foster mother. To begin with she was nice, but that slowly changed, and at 8 years old even I knew the only reason she was in this was for the money. I opened my mouth at the first visit, but who is going to listen to me? I'm a kid with quite a past, they said due to it all I was 'troubled'. I got a beating for that one. I knew then to no longer open my mouth. So I put up with it"_

The social workers arrived around 11am, everything went according to plan, well almost. As the social workers went to leave, they noticed a bruise on the young girls neck.

"Layla, what is that bruise?" they asked concerned.

Mrs Grindall jumped in before Layla could answer: "Oh just a bruise from playing rough with the other children, you know what kids can be like"

Helena, one of the social workers, looked at Mrs Grindall, she could tell something wasn't right so turned her attention back to Layla.

"Layla?" she asked.

_"By this point, I knew she knew something wasn't right, maybe this was my chance! I didn't know what to say, but I didn't have to. The tears started to spill from my eyes, and my body quivered as I sobbed. I took the jumper I was wearing off, to reveal the mass off bruises over my arms. That was it, I can't remember all that happened, but I know I was taken from that place and I never had to see that bitch again. I was moved back to the Childrens home again, and then foster families took me in over the next 6 years but due my behaviour no one could handle me. I think it all just got to me. I was by no means an easy child, and when i hit 13 i was damn near impossible to deal with, sneaking out, cursing, generally not doing a thing i was told to do. Not long after my 13th birthday it was announced that there was a famous couple coming to the home to find a child. I never bothered with these days, it was always a Saturday and the couples would come and interact with each of the children they were interested in. Most knew what they wanted, a certain age, a certain sex, and a well behaved child who wanted a home. Me, I didnt care. Well, thats a lie, on some level I did, otherwise the events that followed wouldnt have happened. Saturday came, and everyone was excitedly awaiting the parents coming, especially this so called famous couple. I didn't even bother leaving my room. It was about half an hour into the visits when I heard a knock on my door"_

"Layla?" Helena poked her head round the door.

Laylas head didn't even lift from the book she was reading.

"Layla there's a couple interested in speaking to you" she said smiling.

"I really don't care" Layla answered.

"Well if you won't come out here, I'll bring them in. Stop being so stubborn Layla, you can't stay here forever" she said walking away from the door.

A couple of minutes later she reappeared with the couple. Layla lifted her head and took a glance then put her head back down before realising who it was she had actually seen standing in front of her. She lifted her head again, the woman put out her hand to shake.

"I'm Prue, it's lovely to meet you Layla" she smiled kindly.

Layla shook her hand, mouth hanging open in shock.

The gentleman stood forward and put his hand it also, before he had a chance to say anthing Layla spoke.

"Cole Turner" she said under his breath as she shook his hand.

"She's a big fan" Helena nodded her head to the posters of Prue and Cole in their recent movie.

_"That was pretty much the beginning of it all. I had further visits from them, it then progressed to days out, nights over at their house, until eventually the adoption papers were signed, and I went home with them permanantly. Even now I still now don't know why they chose me, why they still wanted me after each of the visits, days outs and nights over. I never passed words with them, they were determined though. My mum says that she saw a tiny faded light in my eyes, and that she felt she could reignite it. It hasn't been easy, mainly for them. I was a nightmare to live with. I remember the first day they took me home, I smashed the mirror in a rage over something stupid, I cant even remember what it was. Yet they still persevered. It took about 2 weeks with them before I would speak to them. My Dad says the first time I spoke to them, he felt like he was walking on air, a step had been taken, he was so happy. I remember it like it was yesterday. For now though, I need to sleep, it's been a long day. _

_Layla_

_x"_

**Ok so thats the first chapter. I have no idea what people will think of this, it was just random, it came to me, i decided to write it. Please review, wether its good or bad, and I'll try to update asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! Ok so where was I last, oh yeah, I remember, I was now interacting with them. I suppose to most it wasn't a big deal, I didn't really speak that much with them, yes and no's to questions asked, but to them it felt like they had made some real progress with me. It didn't really take much longer before I was totally settled in, I don't know why but it felt different with them than other families, I felt at ease. Because I had been adopted in the middle of summer I didn't really have a lot of friends, so most of my time was spent by myself or with Cole and Prue. Prue had three sisters but I hadn't met them yet. They were apparently all really close and when the time was right I would meet them, I just didn't know why she was holding back. Was she ashamed off me? Did they not approve of the adoption? Many things ran through my head but it eventually became clear to me why they had left it for so long. The day they told me I totally freaked out, like majorly. I mean to find out something like that? Oh wait, sorry, you's don't know what I'm talking about. Here's what happened"_

The sun was just rising and the heat was already beating down on her, she took one last drag of her cigarette before stubbing it out and throwing into the bush. It was 6am, her parents would be up soon, so she best get back to bed before she is caught. Sliding the door shut behind her quietly she turned around to find Prue standing staring, hands on hips. Layla put her hand to her chest.

"Jesus you gave me a fright!" she said as she continued walking towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing up at this time? And what were you doing outside?" she said eyebrows raised.

"I couldn't sleep, and I was too hot, I went out to get some air" she said with a confident look, trying to hide the nerves that she could feel slowly bubbling in her stomach, she really didn't want to get caught.

"Is that smoke I smell?" she said pointing her nose up a bit and sniffing.

"Yeah it's coming from outside. Anyways I'm away in a shower" she replied quickly entering the bathroom, leaving Prue with her thoughts.

_"Yeah Mum definately suspected something, and I did get caught out! If it hadn't been for Grace, honestly that girl is such a tell tale! That's later on a bit though, back to why I felt like Mum and Dad had been holding back, well, Prue and Cole as I still was calling them back then"_

Layla walked through to kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, gulping it down. As she walked back through the living area Cole and Prue jumped up off the couch, both with shifty looks on their faces.

"Layla, could you sit down, we need to speak to you" he asked.

Layla nodded her head and took a seat.

Prue: "Now I know you've been wondering why you haven't met the rest of the family, well you see, our familys special"

Cole: "Really special, we have powers Layla"

Layla wore a look of confusion: "Powers? What kind of powers?"

Prue raised her hand and slowly pulled it along, the coffee table at Laylas feet moving in the direction of her hand.

Layla jumped up: "Holy shit! What was that!"

Prue: "I'm a witch" she said.

Layla looked, then she laughed: "That's a good one, you got me, how did you manage that? Magnets or something?" she asked as she moved her hand around the legs of the coffee table, trying to find what could have caused it.

Cole: "We're not joking Layla" he said shaking his head. "Prue is a witch, and I am a Demon"

Layla looked, his face serious, she saw him slowly raise his hand and hold it out in front of him, cupped, and in the hand, came a ball of fire.

Everything then went black.

_"Yeah I fainted, but can you blame me? They realised after that they should have found a different way to have told me, but as they said, I'd have probably reacted in the same way. I woke up eventually, and I went to my room and wouldnt come out until the next again morning. It was a lot for my brain to register, I didn't know what to think. Was I dreaming? Was this real? They eventually spoke to me again, told me I was safe, told me that they both used their magic for good. Once I got used to the idea of magical parents I thought it was pretty cool. I wondered if thats how they got their fame. It wasn't, you see theres personal gain issues with magic, they have these people called the Elders, and if they used their magic for personal gain there would be consequences. A couple of weeks after they had broke the news, they announced we were going to her sisters to stay for the weekend"_

"Layla have you got everything packed?" Prue asked.

"Yhup, all ready to go" she replied with a half-hearted smile.

"What's up?" Prue took a seat on the couch and patted the seat beside her signalling for Layla to sit down.

Layla sat and put her head down, Prue gently took her chin and lifted her head before wiping the hair from her face.

Layla spoke quietly: "What if they don't like me?"

"Of course they'll like you! They'll love you! You're perfect" she smiled before wrapping her arms around Layla.

Layla tensed, she wasn't use to affection of any sort, Prue sensed this and removed her arms.

"You ready?"

Layla nodded, grabbed her bag and headed to the car where Cole was waiting.

The car ride felt like forever. Eventually they pulled up outside the manor, the house was beautiful.

Walking up to the house Layla's heart was in her mouth, the nerves were unbelievable. She followed Prue and Cole in, arriving into the living room the whole family bounced to their feet. There was a lot of them. She was introduced to each and every member.

Prue: "This is Piper, her husband Leo, and her three children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda"

Melinda stepped forward and gave Layla a hug: "Welcome to the family cuz" she smiled warmly.

Layla gave a smile back: "Thanks"

Chris and Wyatt too stepped forward hugging her, before Leo and Piper stepped forward.

Piper: "You can call me Aunt Piper, if you want"

Layla grinned: "Thanks, Aunt Piper" she said, still a bit unsure of her words.

She was introduced to the rest, Phoebe and Coop, their 3 children, Penelope, Patience, and Grace. Paige was there too, with Henry, their son HJ, and twins Laura and Astrid.

Wyatt was the oldest, he was 18. Penelope, Chris and Henry were all 16. Laura, Astrid, Patience and Melinda were 15, and Grace was the youngest at 13, just a month younger than Layla.

_"So yeah! I now had a huge family. It was a bit overwhelming! Everyone was so nice, and after the first night, it felt like I had been part of the family since birth. I got along especially well with Melinda, we were into all the same things. They all proudly showed off their powers, it was incredibly cool. The following morning we were all awoken early and all the children apart from myself had to take part in magical training. I felt a bit left out, I sat in the living room watching television where Henry took a seat beside me"_

"You'll get used to it you know"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The magical side, I felt left out to begin with too, but eventually you realise it's just what they have to do" he smiled reassuringly.

"You're not magical?" she asked.

"Nope, just a mere mortal like yourself" he answered.

"Cool, at least I'm not alone, how long will they train for?"

"Still another couple of hours, I think your parents are only taking part for a small amount of time due to the fact that you're here and it's not fair"

Layla shrugged: "I don't mind, it's nice to not have them fussing over me. Mum's the worst"

She stopped, realising what she said: "I just said Mum, didn't I?"

Henry smiled: "You did, how did it feel?"

Layla: "It didn't feel strange that's for sure, I don't know if they want me to call them that though"

Henry: "They do, but they said last night that because of your age you just might never feel comfortable saying it"

Layla: "I'll just slide it into conversation and see how it sits" she laughed.

Henry nudged her: "Go now, ask if you can come with me to get ice cream, I'm bored"

She smiled: "Thanks, Uncle Henry?"

Henry laughed: "Uncle Henry sounds great to me"

She went down to the basement, each of the parents were teaching something, martial arts, magical history, levitation, the list goes on. Prue caught a glimpse of Layla from the corner of her eyes and turned to face her.

"We're not going to be much longer, is everything ok?"

Layla smiled: "It's fine, take as long as you need. I was just wondering if it's ok, could I go get Ice cream with Uncle Henry?"

Prue looked at her watch: "Its only 10.30"

"Please Mum?" she asked, waiting nervously for a response.

Prue was caught off guard, and stuttered a bit before smiling: "Of course you can"

"Thanks!" Layla grinned and walked off. Just as she shut the door she heard Prue speak.

"Did you hear that? She called me Mum! That has to be the best feeling in the world"

She sounded ecstatic. Layla smiled to herself before going back to the living room.

"We are good to go!" she grinned.

The next thing she knew she had been knocked to floor by Henry as a fireball flew over them. She heard footsteps pounding towards them, the demon stood over Henry and pulled him off Layla.

"I have no interest in you, I only want the girl" he said.

As he went to grab Layla the door to the basement flew open and Prue and Cole walked out, Cole quickly used a fireball to vanquish the demon. Prue rushed towards Layla.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine Mum, just creeped out, what did he want me for?"

Prue pulled Layla into a hug "I really don't know honey, but i'll find out, thats for sure"

**Another chapter doneee! Let me know what you's think! Also looking for a beta! Let me know if you're interested!**


	3. Authors note

Hey folks! Still working on the next chapter! Will have it up asap! Also, any one wanting to be my beta? Could really do with one!

On another note, I'm going to London in July to the film and comic convention and have booked my photo session with Holly Marie Combs! I'm so excited that I'll get to meet her! Anyone else going?

Follow me on twitter, let me know who you are :) And I'll update on how the chapter is coming along :) Names Kelz113 :)

Ciao for now :)

CharmedSupergirl

x


	4. Chapter 3

_"Have you ever had one of those moments? You know, when it's like, Is this really my life? And all thats happened flashes through your head. I used to have these moments often, and back then, those moments would cause nothing but heartache and tears. The pain was almost unbearable, and the tears felt like they would never go. Not today though. As I lay in bed mulling things over in my head, I had one of those moments. This time though, no sadness, no tears, but a smile. A smile like that hadn't been on my face for a long time. Replaying the last few weeks over in my head, I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had a mother and father, and to them, I was their world, and they were mine. Of course, it's not always plain sailing. Aside from the fact that myself and Prues personalities are very similar and we tend to clash, I am still a stubborn, hormonal teenager. Still, not every family is perfect, and mines were far from it. The whole family being magical had its perks, but also danger hung threatingly around them every waking minute, and every minute slept. I still don't know how they sleep soundly at night. After the demon attack upon me, I didn't sleep right for days, constantly on edge. It took some time for me to realise I was safe, and to help me feel safer, I was allowed to join in on training days, apart from a Saturday morning, that was always magical. Aunt Phoebe began to teach me martial arts, which was hard, but very cool. Due to my parents having to participate in Saturday morning training sessions, this was always time spent with Uncle Henry. We grew close quickly, and he was almost like another father figure to me, and at the same time, a big brother"_

_"Yeah life was going great, and despite everything that brought me to be here, I still felt like the luckiest girl alive. It wasn't long before a feeling of dread hit me though, I wasn't the first to feel it, and wouldn't be the last"_

"Layla, come on you'll be late for school" Prue called through, interrupting Layla's thoughts.

_"Yep, first day at a new school"_

Layla sat up and brushed the hair from her face. After jumping in a shower and getting dressed, she sat at breakfast with Cole and Prue.

Prue: "So are you excited?" she grinned.

Layla: "Oh yeah, really I am, but I was thinking, do I really need to go to school? Nope, see I'm clever enough, so I could just drop out now" she smiled nodding her head, hoping for approval, although deep down knowing there would be none.

Prue smiled gently and moved her hand to Laylas, gripping it tighly: "You'll be fine"

Layla: "Ok, but if my head goes down a toilet, you'll feel guilty you sent me"

Cole laughed: "Why would your head go down a toilet?"

Layla looked at him wide eyed :"Are you serious? It's like a tradition in some schools, new kid is always the one who gets picked on the most, normally starting off with getting your head flushed down a loo"

Cole laughed hysterically, hardly stopping for air. Layla looked at him dissaprovingly then turned to Prue.

"Mum, tell him!" she whined.

Prue: "Cole, come on, you should be reassuring her here" she looked at him seriously.

Cole: "You have nothing to worry about, and if anyone picks on you, I'll deal with them" he winked.

Prue tutted then looked to Layla: "No, he won't. You tell your teachers if anything happens, ok? Anyway, you have your cousins there too, so you'll be fine"

After breakfast Prue drove Layla to the school and Melinda met her at the car.

Melinda grinned and put her arm around Layla: "Excited cuz?"

Layla: "Oh yeah, can't wait" she said sarcastically.

Melinda: "Come on, I'll take you to your first class"

The classes passed by and she felt like an outsider, whispers were heard in the class rooms and stares were directed at her, but no one spoke directly to her. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Walking into the cafeteria she looked around till she spotted Melinda, who waved Layla over to join her. Layla smiled to herself and grabbed a tray with spaghetti on it. As she walked towards Melinda she tripped, falling with her face landing straight in the spaghetti, an uproar of laughter came from those around her. Melinda instantly bounced from the seat but instead of going to Layla she walked straight past her. Layla turned to see what was happening, pulling herself to her feet and promising herself she would'nt cry.

Melinda was stood right in front of another girl, fists clenched by her side.

Melinda: "What the hell was that for!" she screamed.

Daisy: "Just felt like it" she laughed "Why, you got a problem? Got some love for the new kid"

Melindas arm swung back and she punched Daisy straight in the mouth. Daisy put her hand to her face, blood trickling from her split lip.

Daisy: "What was that for?" she said angrily.

Melinda shrugged her shoulders: "Just felt like it. Also, she's my cousin, no one messes with my family"

Daisy lunged for Melinda and the two of them became involved in a full scale fight, the crowd around them egging them on. One of Daisys friends leapt to her feet and made her way to Melinda but Layla got there first.

Layla: "Back off" she snarled.

The girl grabbed her and delivered a knocking blow to Laylas stomach. Gasping for air, she fought back the tears, before hitting the girl back. The next thing she knew, teachers well pulling the fights apart, and they were sitting outside the headmasters office.

Layla: "Melinda, I'm so sorry, look at your eye" she said sadly.

Melinda: "Don't you apologise! You have nothing to be sorry for, Daisy's a total cow, and I wasn't going to let her walk all over you. Anyway my eyes nothing, not compared to your face"

Layla: "Whats wrong with mines?"

Melinda: "Are you kidding? God the adrenaline must still be pumping through you! You have a black eye, split lip, your nose has been burst, and you have spaghetti in your hair" she gave a small chuckle at the last part.

Layla: "Really? I can't even feel it" she said before putting her hand to her face before gently pressing around. Her face contorted in pain upon reaching her eye.

Layla: "Never mind I can feel it" she gasped.

Melinda: "I think we're going to be suspended. And no doubt one of our parents will be called"

Layla: "What a great way to start at a new school!" she said sarcastically.

Melinda: "It's not THAT I'd be bothered about, our parents are going to kill us! I hope its my Mum that picks us up, I don't like being on the recieving end of Aunt Prue"

Layla instantly felt sick to her stomach: "I didn't even consider that"

Melinda: "Lets just stay calm"

Layla: "Calm, calm? I don't even want it to be your Mum, yours isn't much better than mine. We should run" she rambled.

Melinda: "Layla, just chill" she said calmly.

The Principal opened the door and stood in the doorway looking down on the two girls.

Principal: "Both of you come in"

They both jumped to their feet.

Melinda: "But none of our parents are here"

"I'm here" came the voice, as her high heeled shoes clicked along the floor.

Both Melinda and Layla instantly let out a sigh of relief.

Melinda: "Aunt Paige, what are you doing here?"

Paige: "Never mind that, come on, lets just get this over with"

30 minutes later they were in the car pulling away from the school.

"That Principal really has no clue at all does he? 2 weeks suspension!" Paige ranted.

Melinda: "Where's our parents anyway?"

Paige: "They're at home, well your mothers are, I took the call just before everyone arrived home. So they have no clue"

Melinda: "I give myself 3 weeks of grounding. Layla, you might be lucky cause you're adjusting and all, Aunt Prue might go easy on you. Damn, I wish I was adopted"

Layla laughed: "I hope so! It's times like these I'm glad I am" she said jokingly.

Arriving back at the manor Layla and Paige got out the car whilst Melinda sat still.

Paige: "What are you doing?"

Melinda: "Well I was thinking, maybe you's should just go in and tell them"

Layla leant forward and grabbed Melindas arm, pulling her out the car: "No chance, you aren't leaving me to face them alone"

Melinda: "You have nothing to be afraid of though, I do!"

Layla laughed: "Well I'll support you then, whilst my mum fusses over me" she said sticking her tongue out.

Walking through the manor they followed the voices to the living room where most of the adults were either stood at the worktops or perched on stools, the only ones absent were the men, apart from Leo.

Piper: "What happened to yous?" she asked shocked upon seeing their wounds.

Layla nudged Melinda who opened her mouth but shut it again before whispering to her cousin.

Layla: "We kind of got in a fight, and suspended for two weeks" she said waiting for the reaction.

Piper: "A fight? How the hell did you's manage to get in a fight?" she asked sternly.

Layla: "Well this girl, tripped me up, so Melinda ended up fighting with her, and I ended up fighting with the girls friend"

Piper: "There was no reason to go fighting, you should have told a teacher"

Layla scoffed: "Like that would have done any good"

Melinda shot her a glare whilst Pipers face went red.

Piper: "It would have, in future, try not to resort to violence"

Layla: "In future, they won't have a chance to do it again"

Prue: "Less of the backchat" she said with a warning tone.

Layla: "What? Try not to resort to violence? Considering the line of work you all do, tell you what next time why don't yous just go tell on the demons, see how far that gets you" she snapped.

Melinda: "Layla, just drop it"

Layla shook her head: "Whatever"

Piper: "Melinda, your grounded until you go back to school, you hear me?"

Melinda nodded.

Prue: "One month Layla, thats for the cheek as well" she said angrily.

Layla: "A month?"

Prue: "Yes a month. Anymore and it will go up"

Layla: "This is bullshit" she moaned as she turned on her heels and stormed away, Melinda at her heels.

Melinda: "Holy crap I can't believe you just spoke to them like that, come on, lets go upstairs and try and not get in anymore trouble"

Layla: "Screw that, I'm going out, I need a cigarette"

Melinda: "Layla you are going to be in a serious amount of trouble" she said worriedly.

Layla: "I couldn't give a toss, they could have been a bit more lenient, I need to clear my head" she said as she walked out the door.

Melinda shook her head: "God dammit"

She turned and went back through to the kitchen.

Prue: "Where's Layla?"

Melinda bit her lip, and her face went red: "She might have, kind of, left" she said with an awkward smile.

"She what?" Prue growled.

Melinda stuttered: "I tried to stop her, she wouldn't listen"

Prue got off the stool and grabbed her jacket on the way out the house.

Layla walked along, cigarette in hand, still angry about what had happened.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking, or what time it was, but became aware that school must be finished, as Grace was walking towards her with a group of friends. As Layla noticed her, and Grace noticed Layla, she was taking a drag of the cigarette, she quickly threw it to the side but she wasn't quick enough.

Grace: "Heard you and Mel got suspended, and you're smoking too? Oh your Mum won't be happy to hear that"

Layla: "You wouldn't dare" she snarled.

Grace: "Oh I would" they both took a step towards each other when they heard Prue's shouts and both of their heads snapped towards her.

Prue grabbed Laylas arm: "Move, back to the manor, NOW" she said pulling her back, Grace hot on their heels.

Arriving back at the manor Prue turned to Layla: "I want you to go through there right now, and apologise to your Aunt Piper for being cheeky earlier"

Layla rolled her eyes: "Fine!"

She went through to the kitchen and looked at Piper: "Sorry for being cheeky earlier" she said with no emotion.

Grace appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Suspended, being cheeky, what will we do with you Layla. Never mind that dirty habit you have" she sneered.

Layla gave Grace pleading eyes, hoping maybe she'd be quiet.

Prue appeared behind Grace: "What are you talking about?"

Grace: "Oh, you didn't know? She smokes, she was having a cigarette earlier"

Prue: "Give me them, now" she said to Layla with her hand out.

Layla just looked, but made no attempt to remove them from her pocket.

Phoebe: "Layla sweetie, you're just getting yourself into more trouble, just hand them over" she said softly, hoping a voice of reason would get through to her.

Layla looked at her Aunt Phoebe and removed them from her pocket before handing them over.

Prue took them and threw them into the bucket.

Prue: "Get your stuff, we're going home"

Layla walked back through and grabbed her bag as Melinda came down the stairs.

Melinda: "She caught up to you then?" she asked.

Layla: "Yeah, and Grace decided to share that I smoke, so now my cigarettes are in the bin" she moaned.

Melinda: "I'm sorry Layla, I didn't want to get in anymore trouble" she said sadly.

Layla put her arms around her: "Its ok, I don't blame you"

Melinda caught sight of Prue coming into the hallway: "Good luck" she whispered in Laylas ear.

Layla whispered back: "Try and orb over later, discreetly"

Melinda: "I'll try"

Layla pulled apart from Melinda and followed Prue out to the car.

_So the car ride back, was pretty much silence. And before I didn't really care about the consequences for my actions, but this time I did. Maybe it's because I cared for them, they were my family now, and they treated me like family. As we drove back, I felt dissapointed in the way I reacted. I was out of line, I knew it, the person I used to be was the person that was seen back there._

As they got into the house Layla tried to speak.

Layla: "Mum, I..."

Prue cut her off: "I don't even want to speak to you right now, go to your room" she said angrily.

Layla: "But please..."

Prue: "NOW!" she shouted.

_I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I was hurt, and confused. Why wouldn't she let me speak. It wasn't till I was older and could look back on this moment that I realised why. She loved me, and let me into her home, and I totally disrepected her and her family. I don't think thats why she was so upset, I think she was just dissapointed. I don't know, she said many times that I'd understand when I had kids, so if that's the case, I won't understand for a long time._

Once Prue had calmed down she went into Laylas room to find her packing up her things.

Prue: "What are you doing?" she asked confused.

Layla: "I'm packing my things" she answered simply.

Prue: "But..."

Layla: "You don't have to explain, I've been here many times before, I know how it works, when will the social worker be here to pick me up?" she asked sadly without looking up.

Prue sat down on the bed: "Why would you think you're going back?"

Layla took a seat behind her: "Well you're angry with me, and I was horrible back there, so your not going to want me anymore"

Prue looked at Layla sadly, she was looking down at the floor and the tears were beginning to flow.

Prue put her arm around her and pulled her in close.

Prue: "Just because we argued doesn't mean I'm going to send you back"

Layla: "You're not?" she asked looking up at Prue.

Prue: "Of course I'm not, you're my daughter now, and no matter what you do, I'm not going to love you any less"

Layla: "But you were so mad"

Prue: "I know I was, but so were you, did you love me, or your Aunt Piper any less when you were shouting at us?"

Layla: "Well no, but..."

Prue: "No buts, your stuck with us now, you hear me"

She felt Layla nod and kissed the top of her head before standing up.

Prue: "Come on now, get your stuff unpacked" she smiled.

Layla nodded: "Am I still grounded?"

Prue: "Yeah you are, and I really hope I never, ever, catch you or hear of you smoking again, you hear me"

Layla: "I promise"

Prue: "Good, now once you've done that, get in a shower, you still have spaghetti in your hair" she smiled.

_That night I realised how lucky I was. I had such an amazing mother, and father, and family, although I must admit I was dreading having to face them again! And now again, I need to sleep, so you'll have to wait till I have the time to write again, _

_Ciao for now_

_Layla_

_x_


	5. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone!

So sorry for the fact its been a ridiculously long time since I've updated, I've been doing a college course and its been so intense that I've had time for nothing!

Good news is I finish on the 5th and I'll have 3 months before I go to Uni so whilst I'm on the break I'll make sure I get an update done!

Thanks to everyone for the continued support of this fic,

CharmedSuperGirl

x


End file.
